


No Scrubs

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: She's not entirely sure why he's wearing scrubs.





	No Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles. 
> 
> Prompt: **Scrubs**

Sam groans softly as she lifts a hand to her face, rubbing her eyes before managing to pry them open. She blinks slowly as she gathers herself, her eyes staring aimlessly at the IVs in the back of her hand and the various plasticky bracelets snapped around her wrist. She looks up when she hears a sound on the other side of the room, finding Jack standing next to the window with a bundle in his arms. He was dressed in blue scrubs and his hair was still a little damp around the edges.

“Hey,” She murmurs to get his attention, the corners of her mouth lifting in a smile when he turns around.

“Hey,” He smiles back as his shoulders drop in relief before he walks over to the bed.

“Why’re you wearing that?”

“Turns out it’s frowned upon to show up in the maternity ward covered head to toe in mud,” Jack laughs quietly as he sits down on the side of her bed, shifting his grip on their daughter so Sam can see her better, “She’s perfect.“

Sam smiles and pushes herself so she can sit up a little more before nodding in agreement as she watches her daughter sleep.


End file.
